Never Grow Up Harmony
by ausllyandtrezpeeps
Summary: Based off of the song "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. Harmony Moon is 2 years old and on the road for trouble with her parents both the most famous couple in the world. How can she grow up in a normal life?


Never Grow Up Harmony.

Nobody's POV-

Bang. Bark. Bang. Bark.

Allyson Moon is a wife to the famous singer Austin Moon. They also have a daughter named Harmony Moon, a dog named Melody, and a fish named Steve.

Austin had to go on a three month world tour and Ally stayed behind with their 2 year old little girl.

Lets speed you up to date now.

It's 6:30 pm and Ally and Harmony were sitting on the couch and watching Austin's interview on the Ellen show.

"So Austin I heard you have a wonderful happy little family back in Miami!" Ellen announced smiling at Austin well he smiled and looked down.

"Why yes I do, Ally my Songwriter and Wife is at home taking care of our little 2 year old daughter named Harmony." Austin announced.

A photo in the background made Ally smile. It was of Harmony in Austin's arms and Ally in the hospital bed giving a thumbs up.

"What a cute little family you got their huh Austin. Well what do you think they are up to now?" Ellen says. She sounded like she was up to something.

"Probably watching this interview. I just got off the phone with them and they kept saying how they are going to watch. Oh they say hi by the way." Austin says waving to the camera.

"Let's see if they are." Ellen says.

Just then we hear a knock on the door and just so happens to be Ellen's go to houses person Emily.

"Hi, Ally Moon! Your on the Ellen show so Austin and Ellen can see and hear you." She says and Harmony comes running in and hugs my leg.

I hear clapping and applauding coming from the speakers.

"Hey guys!" I say waving.

"Who's this little princess?" Emily asks.

"Harmony say hi to dada. He's right in that camera." Harmony waves and ducks into me.

"Hi Ally. You got very dressed up to be on the show now did you." Ellen says. I was wearing Sweats, my hair thrown in a bun, Ugg slippers, and a Austin Moon tour sweatshirt.

I laugh and say, "Just for you Ellen."

"Your husband right here is just laughing his ass off right now." Ellen says laughing.

I duck down and cover Harmony's ears and say

"America isn't my Husband's laugh sexy." And take my hands off of her small ears.

"Hey princess, hey honey." I hear Austin scream into the microphone.

"Dada!" Harmony shouts and makes me teary.

"Hey Babe." I say and cover my mouth and giggle and tear up.

"So you don't cry let's talk about your new music video Ally, I heard that you stared in the We were us music video with Keith Urban and you made your own on your new hit that reached number 1 on the charts called, "Never grow up." Ellen announces.

"Thank you! Yes I did appear in those music videos. I love the song I wrote because it pretty much says I don't want Harmony here to grow up." I say and smile.

"Well lets take a look at it. We have to show you the full version of "Never Grow Up" never seen. I don't think Austin has seen it either." Ellen says laughing.

"Nope I haven't." Austin says smiling.

"Please take a look."

In the video:

Ally appears in the video as a little baby.

"Allyson Marie Dawson is now 2 years old and still for always my little girl. When her guy comes around she'll always be my little girl." Lester Dawson says.

After that segment ends it shows Ally looking at a picture with Austin, Trish, and Dez looking at Ally holding Harmony with her hand wrapped around Ally's finger.

"Your little hands wrapped around my finger,

and it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your eyelids flutter 'cause you'are dreaming so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light."

Then it shows Ally looking at another photo smiling and laughing. It's of her and Austin an she's putting pie into his face and she's laughing hard.

"To you, everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like that."

And the music video ends.

She hears clapping and cheering.

"Bravo, Mrs. Moon." Ellen Announces.

"Thank you Ellen."

"That's all we have time for today, stay kind to one another. I'll like to thank Austin Moon for being here and Ally for talking with us." Ellen says waving bye.

"Bye Ally nice meeting you!" Emily says.

"You too!" I say waving.

I walk into the kitchen grab a glass of water and grab Harmony.

After I tuck Harmony in I walk into Austin's and I's bedroom and crawl in bed. Falling asleep to the sound of Redial.

Around 2:30 am I hear a loud bang followed by a loud bark and then a loud hush noise.

I grab a hair straightener and walk down stairs. I hear doors banging and closing in the kitchen so I run into the kitchen to see a figure. I see the person opening and closing drawers I run up and tackle them.

"You could kills someone with that thing." My husband says getting up.

"Austin! What are you doing home so early?" I say bouncing up in the air.

"My tour ended early!" He says bouncing up and down like me.

"Oh god I missed you so much." I said hugging him burying my head into his shoulder.

"Me too honey." He says hugging me back.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin."

"Let's get in bed. I'll surprise Harmony tomorrow I'm tired." Austin yawns.

"I bet you are come on." I say taking his hand in mine and we go upstairs.

9:00 AM-

I yawn and roll over too see a figure right next to me. I jump out of bed and remember Austin came home yesterday. I smile at the thought and ran downstairs to go make some pancakes.

When the pancakes were ready I heard a loud bang and running down the stairs where Harmony and I where.

"Morning beautiful people." Austin says and sits down and starts chugging down the pancakes.

"Um.. Austin you have to say hi to Harmony."

"Already did!" He says smiling and eats again.

"Trickster." I say and laugh.

After breakfast we drive to Trish and Dez's house because I haven't seen them let.

Yes, Trish and Dez are married. They have a little boy the same age as Harmony named Dawson. Yeah they used my madden name because I'm special.

I decide to kill time I'll go on tweeter. Once I'm in the app I decide to post a tweet.

theallymoon: So stoked to have a family day!

After I finished tweeting I put my phone away and we finally got to the house.

We ring the doorbell and wait for are 2 best friends to appear.


End file.
